Les chroniques du Shinigami
by Nicolina
Summary: Fic finie. Shinigami raconte les évènements qui se sont passés durant ces années de règnes en enfer...Duo Heero et Heero Duo Mon résumé est vraiment nul Update chap5: Les samouraïs.
1. Prologue

Les chroniques du Shinigami  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+1 et 1+2  
  
Avertissements: UA, Shounen-Ai, POV de Duo.  
  
Disclamer: Faut vraiment que je le fasse?  
  
Duo: Oui.  
  
Nicolina: Obligée?  
  
Duo: Oui t'es obligée.  
  
Nicolina: J'en ai marre. Bon! Y sont pas à moi malheureusement.  
  
Genre: Prologue.  
  
Petit mot: Je respecte jamais ce que je dis. Vala, j'avais dit que je ne referais plus de GW, seulement, il a fallu que je retrouve l'inspiration. Je voudrais me donner des claques. En plus, j'ai pleins de fics en cour. Je vais pas m'en sortir si ça continue. T____T  
  
Enfin bon, en voilà encore une autre en plusieurs chapitres. Quelle idée d'avoir des idées à 4 heures du mat! Il a fallut que je l'écrive. J'aurais pas été tranquille sinon. Cette histoire précède une de mes histoires: "La solitude du Shinigami" Si vous l'avez oublié, vous pouvez aller la lire, sinon attendez la fin de celle là. Elles peuvent tout de même se lire indépendamment.  
  
Je dédie cette fic à Cora pour la remercier de ses encouragements. C'est grâce à des revieweuses comme toi que je n'arrête pas d'écrire. Alors, merci.  
  
Je vous souhaite, bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimiez mon histoire. ^_______^  
  
Prologue:  
  
Je me nomme Shinigami. Vous vous souvenez de moi? Je suis le dieu de la mort. J'ai déjà eu le loisir de vous côtoyer lors d'une précédente histoire. Elle se nommait "La solitude du Shinigami". Je vous avais raconté comment j'avais connu Heero. Heero qui partage à présent ma vie en enfer.  
  
Ce que je vais vous conter dans ses chroniques, ce sont des histoires qui se sont déroulées bien avant que je ne connaisse mon Heero. C'est lui-même qui m'a poussé à les raconter. Il voulait me connaître mieux. En tout cas, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses des années précédentes. Je crois d'ailleurs que je voulais les oublier.  
  
Quand j'y repense, ce que je vous ai dit dans ma première histoire, se révèle inexacte. Du moins certaines choses. Ca doit être la solitude qui a dut agir sur mes souvenirs. Comme le fait que je ne connaisse rien à la vie humaine à part les guerres. Je l'ai connu mais comme le monde change, il m'est difficile de dire que je la connais vraiment. Le monde a tellement évolué en plus de deux mille ans. Les hommes ont évolué, sont devenus moins primitif, plus inventif.  
  
J'ai évolué avec eux et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a changé. Mais à l'époque où l'on se trouve actuellement, bien qu'il y ait une plus grande population, la mortalité régresse ainsi que le nombre de personne qui viennent me rejoindre. La justice a maintenant un plus beau rôle que le mien. C'est pourquoi, je commençais à m'ennuyer et à en avoir marre de la solitude.  
  
De toute façon avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, il est normal que j'oublie certaines choses mais puisque mon ange me le demande, je vais faire l'effort de tout raconter en essayant d'être le plus proche de la vérité possible. Et ce ne sera pas des plus faciles étant donné que les évènements qui se sont se dérouler durant mon très long règne sont un peu flou dans ma mémoire. Je vais sûrement déformer certaines choses mais peu importe, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Donc place à l'histoire.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà la fin du prologue. C'est court mais c'est normal. Alors, vous pensez quoi de l'idée? Je vous envoie vite le prochain chapitre. Il est déjà fait. Enfin, si ça vous intéresse, autrement, je le garde pour moi. Nicolina. ^_______^ 


	2. La Rome antique

Les chroniques du Shinigami  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+1 et 1+2(Mouai, si on veut)  
  
Avertissements: UA, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, POV de Duo, Death.  
  
Disclamer: Faut vraiment que je le fasse?  
  
Duo: Oui.  
  
Nicolina:Obligée?  
  
Duo: Oui t'es obligée.  
  
Nicolina: J'en ai marre. Bon! Y sont pas à moi malheureusement. Y'a Laïolas qui m'appartient. Et César, bah, il appartient à l'histoire du monde.  
  
Genre: Chroniques, cour d'histoire.  
  
Petit mot: Vala donc le 1er chapitre. J'adore l'histoire alors je mets mes connaissances en action en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs. J'ai fait des recherches mais on sait jamais, il y a des trucs dont je ne suis pas sur. C'est un peu flou dans ma mémoire, enfin pour certaines choses.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Cora: Mici beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Tu vois, j'ai réussi à envoyer mon chapitre. Vala la suite. ^___^  
  
Je vous souhaite, bonne lecture à tous. ^________^  
  
1. La Rome antique.  
  
Je ne sais pas exactement comment je suis arrivé à la place que j'occupe à présent. Ca remonte à loin maintenant. Ce que je vais vous dire dans ce premier chapitre est ma première action dans le monde mortel. Je vous avais dit dans "La solitude du Shinigami" que je n'avais jamais été sur terre.  
  
Je me rappelle maintenant que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'y suis allé plus d'une fois mais pour un laps de temps très petit. Je n'y suis pas resté toute une journée comme je l'avais fait dans ma dernière histoire.  
  
Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je suis allé sur terre au cour de la Rome antique. Durant les conquêtes romaines. Je n'interviens jamais dans les affaires des mortels mais je peux influencer certains comportements. Après tout, je reste Shinigami. J'ai toujours besoin d'avoir des humains dans mon antre.   
  
A cette époque, j'étais jeune et j'adorais torturer mes victimes. Ca me plaisait. Et bien que j'ai dit que ce n'était que les humains qui faisaient la guerre, il m'est quand même arrivé d'en influencer certains pour qu'ils me ramènent de la chair fraîche.  
  
Je m'aperçois bien que ce n'est pas vraiment digne d'un dieu. Surtout que je ne dois jamais intervenir. Mais à cette époque je me fichais bien des règles à tenir. Mon cher Laïolas qui a toujours été à mes côtés, a pourtant bien essayé de me raisonner.   
  
Il avait aussi voulu le faire quand je suis allé durant toute une journée sur terre. Je me devais de surveiller mon royaume et pourtant, encore une fois, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Mais les règles ne doivent-elles pas être transgressées de temps en temps?  
  
La monotonie, c'est la mort et comme je ne peux pas mourir c'est une vraie torture. Alors, il faut bien s'occuper de temps en temps. Et le seul amusement que j'ai trouvé, était de pousser les hommes à s'entretuer même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de moi. La folie d'un homme peut amener tout un peuple à la guerre.  
  
A cette époque le fou était César. Ah! Il m'en a amené des damnés. Je me suis bien amusé à cette époque. Il y a bien sur eu d'autres époques très glorieuses mais celle là était la première. Ah! J'ai adoré passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour le conseiller sur ce que le grand César devait faire. Il n'a jamais su qui j'étais sauf quand il est mort.  
  
C'est à cette époque que j'ai rencontré ce jeune homme. Un homme très différent des autres et aujourd'hui encore, j'arrive à me rappeler son visage. Un visage qui ne m'est nullement inconnu. Un visage qui a traversé les siècles et qui se trouve à présent à mes côtés. Eh oui! C'est bien de Heero que je parle.   
  
J'ai connu Heero durant ces vies antérieurs. Il a été très étonné quand je lui ai dit. Quand je l'ai rencontré sur terre, j'étais devenu humain et je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Maintenant, je sais que les personnes que j'ai rencontré, c'était lui. Ca me fait bizarre de me le dire mais pourtant, c'était bien. Il n'a d'ailleurs guère changé même à travers les siècles. Je crois qu'on était destiné à toujours se rencontrer, jusqu'à ce que finalement il soit enfin à mes côtés.  
  
Durant la période antique, il était général. Un général japonais, c'est très rare et pourtant il était bien là. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait mais avec ces aptitudes à se battre, ils l'avaient accepté. Il paraissait unique aux yeux de tout le monde. Personne ne savait exactement de quelle origine il était. A l'époque, le Japon n'était pas une terre connue. De plus, un japonais aux yeux bleus, ce n'est pas très courant.  
  
Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'étais aux côtés de César à lui conseiller d'envahir le nord. Il est entré dans la pièce, mettant un genou à terre devant l'empereur. Je le regardais attentivement. A ce moment là, je n'avais pas vraiment vu ses yeux. Je ne voyais que ces cheveux en bataille qui n'ont pas vraiment changé même encore maintenant.  
  
Il portait la tunique de général. Je remarquais la jeunesse sur son visage. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans et pourtant il avait une posture des plus mature. Mais il est vrai que durant la période romaine, à dix-huit ans, on était déjà considéré comme adulte et ce, depuis très longtemps. Les hommes mouraient jeunes. Il y en avait très peu qui pouvait atteindre un âge plus avancé. L'âge moyen pour un romain était d'environ 25 ans et encore, je ne suis pas vraiment sur de moi.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ce jeune général se trouvait devant César et moi. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. Normalement, je ne devais pas me montrer mais il m'avait un peu pris au dépourvu. J'aurais dut partir. Il était l'heure. Je ne devais pas rester plus d'une heure et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Et pourtant, je restais là. Je me penchais à l'oreille de César.  
  
-Qui est-ce? Lui demandais-je tout bas.  
  
-C'est mon général. Le plus doué et quelqu'un d'unique. Personne ne pourrait trouver un jeune homme pareil même si on dépassait les frontières du monde, ce qui est parfaitement impossible sinon nous tomberions de la terre.  
  
-Oui, c'est évident. Mais, j'aimerais savoir où vous l'avez trouvé?  
  
-A ça! C'est mon secret.  
  
Je n'insistais pas. Le jeune homme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom était resté à genoux tout le temps que nous ayons échangé ces mots. Il n'avait pas du tout bougé. Il avait toujours la tête baissée et je dois dire que j'avais vraiment envie de voir ses yeux. Mais ce jour là n'était pas encore le jour de faire sa connaissance, ni de voir ses yeux. Je devais absolument partir.  
  
-Il faut que je parte, dis-je à César.  
  
-Vous revenez quand?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je verrais. Soyez assuré que je reviendrais.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Je partais dans une pièce voisine pour qu'on ne me voit pas m'éclipser. Les dieux étaient vénérés à cette période et on me comparait à Pluton, le dieu des enfers. Pourquoi pas. Je l'étais vraiment après tout. Tout comme j'étais Hadès chez les Grecs. Que de noms différents pour une seule personne! C'est incroyable.  
  
Je ne suis pas retourné sur Terre le lendemain. J'étais trop occupé avec les nouveaux arrivants. Il y a beaucoup de personnes réticentes qui passe par chez moi et je dois dire que ce sont celles là qui sont les plus intéressantes à torturer. Certains ne savent même pas pourquoi elles sont là. Ils n'ont pas vraiment conscience de leurs actions quand ils sont humains et pourtant rien ne m'échappe.  
  
Je suis resté pendant plus de trois jours à mettre dans l'ordre dans mon royaume. Il y a eu une recrudescence de la mortalité. C'est ce qui se passe en été. Les hommes préfèrent faire la guerre durant cette période ce qu'il fait que j'ai plus de boulot. Quoique maintenant ce ne soit plus trop le cas.  
  
Le plupart des morts qui venaient étaient des germaniques en pleines guerres. Eh oui! Ce sont souvent les soldats qui viennent dans mon royaume, les meurtriers, les suicidaires. Enfin! Tous ceux qui ont commis les pêchés les plus horribles durant leur vie de mortel. Ah! Le pêché mortel. Qui a décidé de ce que ça devait être? Les prêtres prêchent la bonne parole sur terre et travaillent au nom de dieu.  
  
Après trois jours à travailler, à faire souffrir mes nouveaux arrivants, je suis retourné voir mon cher empereur. Ah! Lui! Il a vraiment été très ambitieux dans sa vie mortelle. Et c'est ce qui l'a mené à sa perte. Tué par ses proche et son cousin qui fut aussi son général.  
  
Avant de partir, je m'entretins avec Laïolas. Le pauvre a bien de mal avec moi. Il a encore essayé de m'empêcher d'intervenir sur Terre. Peine perdu, bien entendu mais il tente tout de même le coup. Je ne lui ais jamais rien fait bien que son insistance à toujours me raisonner aurait put me pousser à le rouer de coups. Pourtant, je ne les jamais fait. Je crois qu'il est ma conscience en quelque sorte.  
  
Même encore maintenant que j'ai Heero. Il reste toujours à me servir. Bon! Il est vrai qu'il y ait obligé mais il le fait avec tout le dévouement dont il peut faire preuve. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce jour là, il a encore essayé de m'empêcher de partir.  
  
-Majesté, s'il vous plait. Il ne faut pas y aller. Vous ne devez pas intervenir.  
  
-Mon cher Laïolas, quoique tu dises, tu sais que je ne t'écouterais pas.  
  
-Je sais mais il faut que je vous le dise. C'est mon rôle de conseiller.  
  
Il baissa la tête comme à son habitude et commença à partir sans me tourner le dos. C'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas. Si quelqu'un le fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en foutre un coup.  
  
-Je sais que tu es mon conseiller, répondis-je finalement. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne t'écoute pas. Je reviens dans une heure.  
  
Une heure, tout de même. C'est court quand j'y repense. Pas le temps de vraiment parler. Juste le temps de mettre en place nos plans. Je crois que j'espérais ce jour là, revoir le jeune général. Je voulais le voir de plus près. Quand j'arrivais dans les appartements de César, je lui demandai où était son général. Je voulais le voir de plus près pour connaître ses capacités sur le terrain.  
  
-Il faut que je sache s'il est vraiment à la hauteur du projet que vous voulez mettre en place. Vous ne pouvez pas confier ça à quelqu'un d'incompétent.  
  
Bien entendu, il m'avait certifié qu'il était son meilleur élément mais je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Et puis, c'était une bonne excuse pour le voir de plus près. J'étais vraiment obstiné à le voir. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi.  
  
-Je comprends, répondit finalement l'empereur. Faites venir Herus. [1]  
  
J'apprenais enfin son nom. Il ne me restait plus qu'à le rencontrer à présent et à lui parler. Un des serviteurs sortit à l'ordre de César. En attendant, je faisais part de mes plans au maître de Rome. Il semblait bien enthousiasme. Je le sentais qui me regardait toujours avec une certaine méfiance, de la crainte mais aussi du respect.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment un être étrange, me dit-il. Vos yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un humain. Cette couleur ne peut pas être humaine.  
  
Je ne lui répondais pas. Je ne lui répondais jamais quand il s'agissait de parler de moi. Je me faisais très discret. Je préférais ne rien dire. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire? Rien. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais Shinigami? Bien qu'il remarqua que je n'étais pas humain. Les romains croyaient en les dieux et ils les craignaient. Ils leur faisaient des offrandes, leur construisaient des temples en leur nom. Je n'y fis pas exception.  
  
Je me retrouvais avec plusieurs temples érigés en mon nom. Aussi bien Grecque que Romain, recevant des offrandes. Mais à quoi cela m'aurait-il servi? A rien. La seul chose qu'ils pouvaient me donner, je l'avais déjà grâce à leur empereur. Tout du moins à Rome, en tout cas.  
  
Nous parlâmes toujours César et moi de l'invasion du Nord que nous devions faire. Nous devions commencer par la Gaule. Un peu moins résistant que les germaniques mais quand même puissant. Entre temps, mon cher jeune général était arrivé. Il s'agenouilla devant nous comme il l'avait quand je le vis pour la première fois.  
  
-Relevez-vous, ordonna César.  
  
Il exécuta les ordres. Il nous regarda et je le dévisageais. Je voyais enfin ses yeux. Des yeux bleus. D'un très beau bleu d'ailleurs. Son regard était froid et on aurait dit que ses yeux étaient de lacs glacés. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Aucune émotion ne trahissait ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.  
  
Ca me mit dans un état de transe pendant quelques secondes. Je n'en revenais pas de la vision que j'avais. Un visage, jeune et fin. Je regardais son corps. Un corps musclé, des bras fins que l'on pouvait remarquer puisqu'ils étaient mis à nu. Bien que je pusse deviner qu'il était muscler, il paru fragile.  
  
Je regardais à nouveau son visage. Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un d'aussi unique. Mon cher empereur avait bien raison. Jamais on aurait put trouver pareil être nulle part même si on eu su que le Japon pouvait exister. Je vis la rareté de son origine. Encore aujourd'hui, je sais qu'on ne pourrait trouver pareil personne. Elle n'apparaît qu'une fois tous les deux siècles environs. Ce n'est qu'une moyenne bien entendue.  
  
Je ne détachais toujours pas mes yeux de lui. Il me regardait aussi. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il voyait. Je ne sais pas très bien comment il me voyait à cet instant. Je me surpris à lui sourire. Mais pas un sourire sadique et de plaisir que j'ai sur les lèvres quand je torture. Non! Celui là était un sourire sincère et pleins d'admiration. Shinigami fut pour la première fois troublé par un humain.  
  
-Herus, approche, dit César.  
  
Il s'exécuta. Je remarquai sa position droite et son imposant charisme malgré sa petite taille. Il s'approcha de nous. Je put le voir de plus près. Je fus ébloui par ses yeux encore plus beaux de près. Je regardai sa peau extrêmement lisse comme de la porcelaine qu'on n'avait aucun droit de toucher sous peine qu'elle se casse. Quel garçon extraordinaire, j'avais devant moi. Je le savais à l'époque et je le sais toujours à présent.  
  
-Voici, mon général. Puisque vous avez décidé de le tester. Je vous laisse avec lui.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir rentrer. C'était extrêmement pénible cette contrainte mais je devais m'y résoudre pour ne pas devenir humain. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Il me restait environ vingt-cinq minutes. C'était amplement suffisant pour le tester mais pas pour le connaître mieux. L'empereur romain sortit, nous laissant seul dans ses appartements.  
  
Il me regardait toujours avec un air froid et distant. Cela ne me déplut pas. Ca changeait de tous les sentiments humains que je n'arrêtais pas d'observais à longueur de journée. Lui! Il était différent des autres. Maître de ses émotions comme personne. Ne laissant rien transparaître. Mettant un mur de glace infranchissable entre lui et ceux qu'ils l'approchaient.  
  
-Bien, j'aimerais tester tes capacités au combats, Herus.  
  
-Hum! [2]  
  
Il hocha la tête. Je me demandais si je pouvais le faire parler. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une mince à faire. En tout cas, ce jour là impossible de lui faire sortir plus de deux mots. Je n'avais jamais vu un mortel aussi peu bavard. Je dois dire que j'étais impressionné par la maîtrise de son langage dans n'importe quelle situation.  
  
-Nous allons commencer par un combat à l'épée.  
  
Il ne me répondit pas mais je voyais qu'il était prêt. Je prenais mon épée qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je l'avais volé à un mort. Quoi? Je suis toujours le dieu de la mort. Je ne suis pas un saint à ce que je sache. Alors chiper, bien que ça ne se dise pas comme ça à l'époque, une arme à un mort n'était qu'un petit larcin pour moi. Après tout, il n'en aurait put eu vraiment l'utilité alors autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un.  
  
Je disais donc que je pris mon épée à ma ceinture. Il tira la sienne. Le combat allait commencer. Je n'avais pas vraiment idée de la façon dont il allait se battre. Je fus d'ailleurs bien surpris de la façon qu'il avait de se battre. J'attaquais en premier pour bien montrer que le combat commençait.  
  
Il parât mon premier coup. Je dois dire que je fut surpris qu'il puisse l'éviter si facilement. J'attaquais de nouveau. Il parât une fois de plus mon coup et attaqua immédiatement. Ce coup me déstabilisa mais je me repris vite, le laissant venir.  
  
Il m'assena un coup que je réussi à éviter de justesse bien que quelques-uns uns de mes cheveux ne résistèrent pas à cette attaque. Je savais que j'aurais dut les attacher. Ca n'a pas vraiment grande importance étant donné qu'ils repoussent vite, plus vite qu'un humain.  
  
J'étais extrêmement impressionné de la facilité qu'il avait de me combattre. Pourtant, je suis très bon combattant. Ce jour là, ce fut match nul. C'était la première personne qui arriva à me battre. Bien entendu, j'aurais put la jouer irrégulière mais pour un test rien ne sert d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
  
Sinon ce serait fausser les résultats. Nous avions passé presque quinze minutes à nous battre. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de repartir. Je savais que je pouvais rester un peu plus d'une heure mais je savais aussi que rester plus longtemps était me mettre en péril.  
  
-Très bien. Tu es un très bon combattant. Tu m'as surpris.  
  
Une fois de plus, il ne me répondit pas. Ca me frustrait quelque peu mais je ne m'en formalisait pas. C'était sûrement pour lui, une façon de se protéger et je le comprenais. Il ne me connaissait pas, donc il était sur la défensive comme tout bon soldat qui ne sait pas s'il doit considérer la personne en face de lui comme un ennemi ou un ami.  
  
-Excuse-moi mais il faut que je parte, repris-je.  
  
J'étais un peu déçu de partir si vite mais je savais au fond de moi que je le reverrais. J'aurais à le côtoyer durant les combats. J'espérais même le connaître un peu mieux pour savoir quel genre d'homme c'était.  
  
-Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais te connaître un peu mieux pour savoir si tu es digne de confiance.  
  
Il acquiesça. Toujours pas un mot sortie de sa bouche. C'était désolant. Je souhaitais qu'à notre prochaine rencontre, il en soit autrement. Que j'arriverais à entendre sa voix. Il agissait comme un parfait soldat, ne parlant pas pour ne rien dire et exécutant les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Je ne crois pas qu'il me compris quand je lui disais que je voulais mieux le connaître.  
  
Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment pour savoir s'il était digne de confiance. Je savais qu'il l'était tout comme je le savais très bon au combat. C'était juste pour le connaître. Pour connaître celui qui avait réussi à m'ébranler au premier regard. Celui qui avait réussi à ébranler le dieux de la mort comme Heero le fera beaucoup plus tard.  
  
Je partais, retournant dans mon royaume. J'avoue que ce garçon m'intriguai au plus haut point. Un vrai mystère pour moi alors que le reste des humains ne le sont aucunement. J'ai toujours su comment pouvais réagir chaque personne rien qu'en la voyant. Mais lui, lui c'était autre chose. C'était l'exception à la règle. C'était celui qui prouvait que l'univers est une énigme et que l'on ne peut pas résoudre tous les mystères qu'il en découle.  
  
Encore une fois, je dut rester quelques jour dans mon royaume. M'occupant de l'admission d'un bonne centaine de personnes. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de monde. La guerre était déjà commencé depuis longtemps mais elle était calme depuis quelque temps jusqu'à ces derniers jours.  
  
Je me suis quand même amusé durant ces jours. La torture était des plus exquises. J'en ai même vu un me supplier d'arrêter et de ne pas le tuer. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il était déjà mort. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'endroit où il était et surtout pourquoi il y était.  
  
Donc, après ces amusements, il me fallait retourner sur Terre. Je le voulais. Je voulais le revoir. Je lui avais dit que je voulais le connaître. Je retournais donc dans le monde mortel. Le grand César m'apprit qu'il était partit sur le front. J'étais assez en colère et je le montrais. Mes yeux était encore plus étincelant qu'à l'habitude, plus brillant. On voyait encore plus la couleur améthyste qui s'en dégager. Je vis l'empereur tressaillir devant moi.  
  
-Je le savais, me dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas un humain.  
  
-Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé se battre? Je vous avais dit que je voulais le tester avant, dis-je avec rage.  
  
Il me regardait avec crainte et il avait raison. Il paierait pour ça.  
  
-Il fallait qu'il y aille. Les troupes ont besoin d'un général. J'ai pensé qu'il serait le plus apte à y aller.  
  
Je ne répondis pas. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'il me disait. Je promettais de le faire souffrir plus tard. Je m'en allais aussi vite que je venus, me dirigeant vers l'endroit où avait été envoyé Herus. C'est à dire vers Lugdunum. [3] en Gaule. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Quand j'arrivais là bas, ils étaient déjà en pleine bataille.  
  
Je ne vis pas mon général tout de suite. J'avançai entre les combattants. Il ne remarquait même pas ma présence. J'apparaissait comme une ombre pour eux. Je m'avançai vers un lieutenant.  
  
-Où est le général? Demandais-je.  
  
Il me regarda et pris peur. Je devais avoir encore les yeux brillants. Tous ceux que les humains ne connaissent pas, ils en ont peur. Dans ce cas présent, il avait raison d'avoir peur de moi. J'aurais très bien put le tuer mais j'avais besoin de lui et je n'aime pas me salir les mains. Autant que ce soit les autres qui le fasse. Après tout, ça à l'air de plaire à certains de le faire. Le lieutenant commençait à s'enfuir mais je le pris par sa tunique et le forçait à me répondre.  
  
-Où est-il? Répétais-je.  
  
-Je suis désolé, il est mort.  
  
Je le lâchai. Je n'avais même pas put le connaître. Je savais même au fond de moi qu'il ne viendrait pas dans mon royaume. Le romain m'appris qu'il avait essayer de protéger des soldats de sa légion. Bien entendu, avec un acte de ce genre, il ne peut me rejoindre. Il allait sûrement renaître quelque par à une autre époque. C'est ce qui se passe le plus souvent.  
  
Je repartais dans mon royaume. J'avais juré d'avoir la peau de César. Il amena sa gloire jusqu'à son apogée. Je décidai à ce moment, d'influencer Brutus, le plus proche de l'empereur. Je le poussai à l'assassiner. Même en ayant une mort comme celle là, je savais qu'il serait envoyer directement chez moi. Mon plan marcha comme prévu et comme je l'avais prévu, il vint en mon royaume. Je peux certifié qu'il a souffert un long moment. J'en avais même oublié les autres pendant un moment.  
  
Je ne retournais plus sur terre pendant une longue période. Le mort du général Herus m'avait affecté plus que je ne le pensais. Pourtant à l'époque je ne m'autorisait pas à penser que c'était des sentiments amoureux. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que ça pouvait être. Je l'oubliais petit à petit. Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que je ne raconte cette histoire. Voilà à présent qu'elle ne sera plus oublié. Voici donc, la fin de la première histoire de mes chroniques, en espérant que j'ai réussi à vous captiver du mieux que je pouvais.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] C'est pourris comme nom. Mon pauvre Heero. Mais j'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour que ça corresponde avec les noms romains. Gomen.  
  
[2] Déjà à l'époque il était pas bavard. Ca promet. Au moins, il est pas OOC.  
  
Duo: Faut lui laisser le temps à mon Hee-chan.  
  
Nicolina: Ouais mais quand même.  
  
[3] Pour ceux qui savent et j'espère que vous savez. C'est la ville de Lyon.  
  
Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi?   
  
Heero: Eh! Mais je meurs dans ce chapitre.  
  
Nicolina: J'ai jamais dit que ce serait tout rose. Après tout, il faut que tu traverse les époques. Et puis, je vais faire un peu plus de sentiments pour les prochains chapitres, enfin, je pense. Ce serait pas amusant sinon.  
  
Duo: Je te signale que c'est moi qui l'écrit.  
  
Nicolina: Techniquement, c'est moi mais bon, on va pas chercher plus loin. Des reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. ^______^ 


	3. La guerre de Troie

**Les chroniques du Shinigami**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 2+1 et 1+2

Avertissements: UA, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero(bah oui, de temps en temps, y faut. Je peux pas toujours le garder en mode perfect soldier)

Disclamer: Faut vraiment que je le fasse?

Duo: Oui.

Nicolina:Obligée?

Duo: Oui t'es obligée.

Nicolina: J'en ai marre. Bon! Y sont pas à moi malheureusement. Y'a Laïolas qui m'appartient. Et la guerre de Troie, elle appartient à l'histoire.

Genre: Chroniques, cour d'histoire.

Petit mot: Dur, dur de trouver des informations sur la guerre de Troie, sans passer par les histoires de héros. Y'a pas grand chose dessus. Mais vous allez me dire, c'est normal, c'est vieux. J'espère, une fois de plus n'avoir pas trop fait d'erreurs.

Ce chapitre est une idée de Cora. Elle voulait un chapitre sur la Grèce, alors le voilà servi sur un plateau. ^_____^

Bouhouhou, y'a personne qui lit cette fic? Je suis triste. T__________T. Je vais quand même envoyé la suite, peut-être que j'aurais des retours.

Réponses aux reviews:

Cora: Merci, de m'encourager. Tu es ma seule revieweuse. Chuis contente que tu aimes cette fic.^_____^ Merci vraiment, vraiment beaucoup copine.

Je vous souhaite, bonne lecture à tous. ^________^

2. La guerre de Troie.

Nous voici arrivé à notre deuxième histoire. Nous voici donc en Grèce. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment passer à côté. Après tout, ça fait partie de l'histoire. Et je m'aperçois que je suis encore dans l'erreur. Une fois de plus. Je vous ai dit dans mon histoire précédente que mon aide à César était ma première action. En fait, c'est la deuxième. Même Shinigami a des trous de mémoire. Ca doit être la vieillesse tout ça. Quand j'en parle à Heero, il me rappelle que je ne vieillis pas.

Me souvenirs refont surface un peu dans le désordre alors, ne vous étonnez pas que la chronologie ne soit pas exacte. Mais, ça n'a pas réellement d'importance. Les histoires sont indépendantes les unes des autres. Il y a très peu de points communs entre mes histoires. Vous verrez au fur et mesures de mes récits les similitudes qui apparaîtront. Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que ce sera d'une extrême difficulté.

Me voici donc en Grèce. La guerre de Troie est déjà commencée. Pour vous situer, elle a commencé au cour du douzième siècle avant Jésus-Christ. Ce qui veut dire environ douze siècles avant ma première histoire. Ce qui fait un grand laps de temps entre mes deux actions.

Je n'ai pas commencé cette guerre. Ce n'est jamais moi qui les commence. Pour césar, c'est lui seule qui a eu l'ambition d'envahir le monde. Je l'ai juste aide". Quand je suis intervenu, la guerre était déjà commencée depuis plus de neuf ans. Huit ans où je recevais sans cesse des morts, cause de pillages et des attaques à répétition des Grecques. Chaque camp venant à bout à tour de rôle de l'autre.

C'était assez difficile de savoir qui pouvait gagner. Même moi, je ne le savais pas. Je rencontrais sur un navire, quelques combattants prêt à assiéger la ville de Troie. J'avais bien envie de les aider à gagner cette guerre. Je m'ennuyais vraiment dans mon royaume bien que l'afflue de damné soit plus important que pendant les périodes de paix.

J'avais envie d'action. Je me disais que c'était une très bonne idée d'aller sur Terre pour la première fois. Par contre, je ne savais pas vraiment le laps de temps que je devais rester. Je ne savais même pas si je devenais humain. J'allais l'apprendre à mes dépends. Je comprends à présent ma réticence quand j'étais à Rome.

Je me souvins d'être aller à Troie, pour voir comment se portait la ville. Elle n'était pas très bien, essayant de résister. Ils y étaient arrivés bien entendu. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que j'y étais. C'était vraiment très étrange. Je me sentais déjà différent.

Je me trouvais dans un village grecque. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il s'agissait de Iolcos. Ce village était un port.. Etant donné que nous étions obligés de prendre les bateaux pour nous rendre à Troie, il nous fallait forcement être dans un port. Troie se trouvant à Troade, l'actuelle Turquie à notre époque.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et je commençais à avoir froid. Je n'avais jamais senti ces choses. J'étais très mal et il est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment grand chose sur le dos. Il est très rare qu'il fasse si froid en Grèce mais le temps durant cette année n'avait pas joué en ma faveur.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je ne savais pas que je devenais humain. Je commençais à tousser et à me sentir mal, mon corps n'étant pas habitué aux maladies, ne pouvant donc pas se défendre. De plus, à l'époque, il n'y avait pas de médicaments comme il y en a maintenant. Les gens mourraient plus facilement et plus vite s'ils étaient malades.

J'avançais dans les rues. Je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps. Je savais à présent que j'aurais dut rentrer mais j'étais trop faible pour le faire. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment grand chose à la vie grecque tout ce que je connaissais c'était les galères qui nous emmenaient pour la guerre.

Je me fichais bien de la façon dont ils vivaient. A présent, je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait attention ne serait-ce que pour trouver un endroit chaud dans lequel j'aurais put me reposer. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, ne pouvant plus faire un pas. Je voyais flou. Je m'apercevais que j'étais malade. Quelle étrange sensation! J'arrive à me rappeler, encore maintenant, l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Je crois qu'inconsciemment, dans mes futurs venus sur terre, je faisais beaucoup plus attention même en ayant oublié cet événement parce que je l'avais vraiment oublié. Je l'avais enfoui dans ma mémoire comme je l'avais fait pour toutes les autres choses. A quoi bon s'encombrer la tête alors que je vis chaque jour de nouvelles expériences! Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment les choses dont je voulais me souvenir.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur d'une maison. A moins que ce ne soit parce que mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Je regardais le ciel étoilé mais je ne voyais que des tâches de lumière indistinctes. J'essayais de chercher quelque chose de plus net donc, je portais mon regard sur la rue. Je ne voyais pas vraiment mieux.

La lumière me faisait mal aux yeux et j'étais obligé de plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. J'étais vraiment troublé par cette luminosité en pleine nuit. Je crois bien que j'étais en train de délirer. Le froid s'insinuer en moi et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me réchauffer sinon remonter mes genoux contre mon torse et essayer tant bien que mal de combattre le froid.

Je commençais à fermer les yeux. J'étais dans un demi-sommeil lorsque je me sentis soulevé. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Ca aurait put être n'importe qui. A ce moment, je me fichais bien de la personne qui me transportait. Je la laissais faire, trop fatigué pour riposter. Je me permettais de me laisser aller à son étreinte, recueillant la chaleur de son corps. J'étais un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ce que je pourrais appeler la grande forme. J'avais juste eu un peu de chaleur m'aidant à tenir le coup.

Cette personne me portait, je ne sais où. Je restais tout de même sur mes gardes pendant un petit moment mais pris par la fatigue, je m'endormis dans les bras de mon sauveur. Je me réveillais le lendemain. Le soleil était brillant dans le ciel. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais bien. J'étais beaucoup mieux que la veille. J'avais chaud, peut-être un peu trop. Je me laissais aller quelques secondes pour me réveiller.

Je me sentais tout de même bizarre. Je ne m'aperçu que quelques minutes plus tard que quelqu'un était présent à mes côtés et qu'il m'étreignais avec un bras puissant. Je le sentis bouger. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Je me demandais comment j'avais put en arriver là. J'étais complètement déstabilisé. Je paniquais pour la première fois de ma vie. Shinigami était en pleine déroute.

Je ne bougeais pas, par crainte. Je ressentais des émotions mortelles et ça m'effrayait. Mon sauveur commença à bouger. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts. Il retira son bras qui se trouvait en travers de ma poitrine et se mit sur un coude. Il me regardait mais moi je ne le regardais pas.

-Vous allez mieux? Me demanda l'inconnu.

J'étais sur que c'était un homme à présent. Après tout qui aurait put me porter? Une femme n'en aurait peut-être pas été incapable quoique je n'en sois pas sur. Je ne répondais pas à sa question. Je me forçais tout de même à le regardais. Ce que je vis m'étonna et me déstabilisa encore plus. Il portait un masque. Je ne voyais que ces yeux bleus et je voyais ces cheveux noirs aller dans tous les sens. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était de savoir pourquoi il portait un masque. Mais avant cela, il fallait répondre à sa question.

-Oui, je vous remercie. C'est grâce à vous.

C'était bien la première fois que je remerciais mais j'étais humain. C'est dans la nature humaine les remerciements. Il me regardait. Je voyais ses yeux sans vraiment les voir. Pourtant ils étaient très expressifs. Tout le reste étant caché par cet horrible masque, ne permettant forcement pas de voir ce qui pourrait le rendre expressif. Je me risquais à lui poser la question. Après tout, ça pouvait le gêner d'en parler.

-Pourquoi portez un masque? Si c'est trop indiscret, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, je fais peur aux gens d'ici.

-Pour quelle raison?

-C'est parce que je suis différent. Je ne leur ressemble pas. Ils me prennent pour monstre.

-Vraiment?

Je le regardais. J'étais curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait le monstre qu'il décrivait lui-même. Il se décrivait comme les autres le voyaient pourtant, je n'avais pas peur. Pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un homme? Et puis, il m'avait aidé. Il ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça.

-Puis-je voir votre visage? Repris-je.

Il sembla paniqué. Il se leva et je m'aperçu que j'étais encore allongé. Je me relevais me mettant en position assise.

-Non, vous ne devez pas me voir.

-Je suis sur que vous n'êtes pas un monstre.

Ces mots étaient sortis naturellement de ma bouche. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je disais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais envie de les lui dire. Je me levais pour me rapprocher de lui. Il semblait avoir peur.

-S'il vous plait.

Je me rapprochais. Je n'avais jamais supplié quelqu'un mais j'avais tellement envie de voir à quoi il ressemblait. J'avais vu bien pire. Des corps mutilés, lacéré, écartelé. Son visage n'aurait pas put me faire peur. Nos visages n'étaient plus très loin, l'un de l'autre. Il ne bougeait pas, toujours effrayé parce que je voulais faire.

J'approchais mes mains de son visage. Je posais un doigt sur son masque faite en peau de bêtes. Je la caressais du bout du doigt. Elle était douce. J'avançais mon doigt jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, où se trouvait les lanières qui maintenaient son masque. Je serrais avec deux doigts un lacet et tirais dessus.

-Ne le faites pas. Vous allez le regretter. Je suis un monstre.

-Je suis sur que non, l'assurais-je.

Je continuais à défaire l'objet qui lui cachait le visage. Plus j'avançais, plus je sentais mon cœur battre vite. Je crois que j'appréhendais avec une certaine excitation le moment où j'allais découvrir son visage. J'en finissais enfin avec ses lanières. Il ne me restait plus qu'à lui retirer son masque. Je m'aidais de mes deux mains. Mes lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment mon sauveur interprétait mon sourire mais il semblait terrifié. Je crois que même si je suis humain, je garde toujours une part de Shinigami. Ne serait-ce que dans mes yeux. Je lui enlevais tout doucement la deuxième peau qui lui cachait son visage.

Quand je le découvris finalement, je découvris un visage magnifique. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de le décrire? Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré la saleté, je remarquais la différence dont il parlait. Je remarquais que les traits de ses yeux étaient légèrement étirés. C'était ça la différence. Il devait aussi y avoir cette peau matte qui montrait sa véritable beauté.

Comment pouvait-on avoir peur d'une beauté aussi pur? C'est vrai qu'il était différent mais il n'en était pas moins humain. Je le savais. Il me regardait avec appréhension. J'étais vraiment pris d'une grande stupeur mais voyant qu'il recommençait à avoir peur, je lui souriais tendrement. Aussi tendrement qu'un mortel l'aurait fait. La tâche m'était difficile mais voyant son visage se détendre, je crois que j'avais réussi.

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, dis-je. Loin de là.

-Vrai. . .vraiment? Bégaya t-il.

-Vraiment. Vous êtes d'une beauté époustouflante.

Il rougit à mon compliment. J'en étais satisfait. Nous sommes restés à nous regarder pendant un long moment quand je lui posais à nouveau une question.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

Il sembla gêné par ma question, ce qui m'intrigua encore un peu plus.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de nom.

J'étais étonné par sa réponse. Ce jeune garçon ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait. A bien y repenser, ce n'était guère étonnant. Il avait dut être abandonné à sa naissance et n'avait donc pas su comment il s'appelait. Il n'a même pas cherché à s'en donner un étant donné que tout le monde le prenait pour un monstre.

J'avais envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rentrer. J'avais déjà passé assez de temps sur Terre. Je crois que la vie mortelle n'était définitivement pas pour moi et elle ne l'est toujours pas aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je parte. J'ai des affaires à régler. Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là.

-Je vous en prie. Vous avez été très gentil avec moi. Vous êtes la première personne à ne pas avoir eu peur de moi.

-Vous n'avez rien de monstrueux, je vous assure.

-Est-ce que je vous reverrai? Me demanda t-il.

J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne le reverrais pas. Il avait l'air triste. C'était vraiment étrange de voir un être aussi désemparé.

-Je ne crois pas, répondis-je finalement.

Il baissa la tête. Je passais à côté de lui. Je ne lui dis pas adieu. Je partais. Je ne le revis plus après. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas venu en mon royaume à sa mort et j'en étais satisfait. Je le savais. Il était trop pur pour venir.

C'est mon cher Laïloas qui me retrouva. Il me fit la morale bien entendue. Je l'écoutais attentivement. Bien sur tout ce qu'il me dit, je l'avais appris durant cette journée. Je savais que je pouvais devenir mortel. C'est ainsi que meurent les Shinigami. La plupart, c'est à cause de la solitude et je les comprends, j'en ai souffert moi aussi.

La guerre de Troie se terminait après dix ans de combats. Troie se retrouva perdante grâce à une ruse très astucieuse et maintenant très célèbre. Le cheval de Troie. J'avoue que c'était d'un très grande intelligence d'assiéger la ville de cette manière.

Et voilà comment se termina mon épopée en Grèce, il y a plus de deux mille huit cents ans. Cette expérience m'avait appris beaucoup de choses sur la vie du dieu de la mort, sur ce que j'étais. Encore une fois, j'avais enfoui ce souvenir dans ma mémoire. Je sais maintenant que j'avais encore rencontré mon Heero. Dans chacune de mes escapades, il fut sur mon chemin. Voici donc, la fin de ma deuxième histoire. J'espère avoir su captiver, autant que pour la première, votre curiosité et que vous serez intéressés par la suite de mes chroniques. Alors, a bientôt dans ma prochaine histoire.

A suivre 

Je crois que Shinigami a très bien exprimer ce que j'allais vous demander. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu?

Heero: Mais je suis OOC dans cette histoire.

Nicolina: Ouaip. Tu peux pas toujours jouer les perfect soldier. Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais garder toujours ton attitude sans émotion?

Heero: Hn!

Nicolina: En dehors de l'histoire, il est toujours pas bavard. Puis-je espérer quelques reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. ^_____^


	4. Les Vikings

**Les chroniques du Shinigami**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 2+1 et 1+2

Avertissements: UA, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero, Quatre et Trowa(Eh oui! Ils apparaissent dans cette histoire ci.)

Disclamer: Laïolas est toujours à moi. Même le chef Viking qui n'a pas de nom, il est à moi. Mais malheureusement, les autres ne sont pas à moi. C'est toujours pas juste, je suis sur qu'ils seraient bien avec moi.

Duo: Dans tes rêves.

Nicolina: Maaaaaiiihhheeeeuuuu. T'es pas gentil.

Duo: Je suis Shinigami, t'as le droit à aucun traitement de faveur et surtout pas de nous avoir.

Nicolina: T____T

Genre: Chroniques, cour d'histoire.

Petit mot: Voilà donc le 3ème chapitre. 3ème chapitre retraçant une petite partie de l'histoire de France. Oh! Que les cours d'histoires sur cette période, remontent à loin. Ca m'a fait bizarre de m'y replonger mais j'adore ça. En espérant toujours qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'erreurs même avec des recherches. Gomen d'avance.

Réponses aux reviews:

Chtite elfie: Vala la suite. Chuis contente que tu l'aimes. A vrai dire, ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette suite et le chapitre 4 est même terminé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Yami: Merci beaucoup Yami-chan, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic.  Merci de toujours m'encourager^________^

Je vous souhaite, bonne lecture à tous. ^________^

3. Les Vikings.

Nous voici donc arrivé à la troisième histoire de mes chroniques. Cette histoire nous amène après l'époque de Charlemagne vers le milieu du neuvième siècle après Jésus-Christ dans le calendrier chrétien. Je me repère à présent à partir de ce calendrier, bien que certains pays ne l'aient pas adopté, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet de notre histoire.

Je ne serais pas vraiment dire la date exacte car, cette période est très flou dans ma mémoire. A l'époque les Vikings portant aussi le nom de Normand, essayaient d'envahir ce qui est durant cette période la Francie. Elle était divisée en trois parties, la Francie occidentale appelée aussi la France, la Francie médiane appelée aussi Lotharingie et enfin la Francie oriental appelée la Germanie.

J'avoue que c'était assez difficile de s'y retrouver. Je me trouvais durant cette période du côté des Vikings. Eh oui! C'était les seuls qui pouvaient m'avoir de nouveaux arrivants. Je commençais à m'ennuyer depuis quelques centaines d'années mais avec eux, je pouvais renouveler mon stock de damnés. Ca devenait vraiment des plus intéressants. Je m'alliais à un général Viking particulièrement féroce. Je crois que j'aurais vraiment put dire qu'il m'était sympathique.

Donc, je revenais une fois de plus sur terre. Je l'influençais à attaquer plus étant donner les querelles qu'il y avait pour le royaume de Charlemagne. Le chef Viking me prenait pour un une de leur divinité. Je ne sais plus trop laquelle mais pas celle que j'aurais dut être. Peu importe, il avait raison, j'étais un dieu. C'est incroyable la perspicacité de certains mortels.

Les bateaux Vikings étaient déjà depuis longtemps sur le territoire des francs. J'avançais avec le chef. Il regardait les pillages qui avaient été fait et moi je regardais les morts joncher le sol. J'avais remarqué deux hommes particulièrement doués pour les batailles de ce genre et les pillages. L'un s'appeler, Tro et l'autre Kat. [1]

Le premier était le plus grand des deux. Il avait les cheveux châtains et j'avoue que ces cheveux étaient vraiment étrangement peignés. Une longue mèche lui cachait la moitié du visage. On ne voyait à chaque fois qu'un œil sur deux. Je remarquai la couleur de ces yeux. Un vert très intense, de la même couleur que l'émeraude. Je voyais son regard posé et aussi la lueur qu'il avait quand il se battait.

Je remarquai son agilité. On voyait sa jeunesse dans tous ces mouvements. Je crois que de tous les guerriers Vikings, il devait être le plus doué. Il faisait équipe avec Kat. A première vue, on aurait pas put croire qu'il était un guerrier. Un visage d'ange. Un véritable visage d'ange. Un blond aux yeux bleus que l'on pourrait très bien voir sur un tableau d'un grand peintre.

Je remarquais sa stature frêle et fragile mais cette fragilité renfermée une volonté farouche. On aurait put croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à une mouche et pourtant il était vraiment cruel. Oui je peux dire cruel. Il n'hésitait pas à tuer. Avec Tro, ils avaient une très grande maîtrise. Kat faisait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité, usant  de son apparence pour amadouer tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient. C'était un démon au visage d'ange.

Je me rappelle bien, à présent que Tro et Kat ne se quittaient jamais, ayant été élevé ensemble, ils ne se sont jamais quittés depuis. Je me demande comment je peux encore me souvenir de ça. Mais il est vrai qu'ils m'avaient vraiment marqué. Ils savaient se sortir de beaucoup de situations, aussi difficile les unes que les autres.

Je contemplai toujours les cadavres jonchés sur le sol. Ce spectacle me réjouissait beaucoup à l'époque. C'était vraiment intéressant de voir comment les hommes pouvaient se faire du mal entre eux. Ils se tuaient pour montrer qui était le plus fort. Les plus faibles ne gagnant pas contre ce genre d'attaques.

-Je sens que tout va très bien se passer pour nous. Avec ces deux mercenaires, nous avons l'avantage, me dit le chef Viking.

-J'avoue que je suis assez impressionné par leurs facilités.

Justement quand on parlait d'eux, il venait vers nous et il nous ramenait quelque chose. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire quelqu'un. Il portait un jeune garçon. Plus jeune qu'eux. Je ne voyais pas son visage, sa tête pendait en avant. Il était évanoui. Il se faisait porter, non traîner par les deux Vikings. Je me demandais bien pourquoi ils le ramenaient.

Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de laisser des personnes vivres. J'allais apprendre la raison par la suite. Ils nous regardaient tous les deux, le blond souriait apparemment heureux de leur prise. Le châtains était un peu plus calme mais je voyais bien une lueur dans le seul œil que l'on pouvait voir. L'autre étant caché par sa mèche. Cette lueur montrait qu'il était aussi content que son ami.

-Nous vous rapportons un morceau de choix, nous dit Kat.

Un morceau de choix? Je fus étonné par ces propos. On aurait dit qu'il parlait de viande. A vrai dire à quoi aurais-je du m'attendre de la part de tueurs comme l'étaient ces deux là. Je regardais l'homme à mes côtés, désigné comme le chef de cette armée de mercenaires. Il souriait. Il avait l'air d'être aussi ravi que ses deux mercenaires vikings.

-De quoi parle t-il? Demandais-je finalement trop curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Voyez-vous, nous recrutons quelques jeunes garçons afin qu'ils nous aident.

-Et celui là, reprit le petit blond, il fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il s'est défendu comme un diable. Il a réussi à tué trois de nos hommes. Nous avons même eu du mal à le maîtriser.

Le chef normand s'approcha du jeune garçon et se baissa à sa hauteur, se mettant presque à genoux. Il lui releva la tête. Je ne pus voir à quoi il ressemblait car il le cachait.

-Il est assez unique comme garçon, dit finalement Tro qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-Je vois ça. Il faudrait le réveiller. Je voudrais voir ces yeux.

Sans attendre, le châtains assena un coup qui fit hurler le jeune prisonnier. Je me rapprochais pour voir ce qu'il avait de si unique pour qu'il le garde. Le chef  de nouveau releva la tête du jeune garçon. On voyait de la douleur sur son visage même s'il essayait de ne pas la montrer. Je ne voyais pas très bien à quoi il ressemblait étant donné qu'il faisait nuit.

Je m'approchais un peu plus près. Entre temps, le prisonnier commencer à ouvrir les yeux. Il les fit cligner plusieurs fois pour s'habituer au peu de lumière qui nous éclairait.

-Oui, unique. On en voit pas beaucoup des comme ça.

Je regardais attentivement le jeune homme et remarquai enfin ses yeux. Des yeux que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Je n'aurais jamais cru les revoir un jour. Je me demandai si je rêvais. Si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre mais ces cheveux en batailles noirs, ses traits tirés au niveau des yeux, ses yeux bleus d'une intensité foudroyante et son corps toujours aussi frêle mais musclé tout de même.

C'était bien lui. Il était de nouveau là. J'étais comme hypnotisé par son regard. Il m'avait hanté pendant des années mais j'avais oublié à quoi il ressemblait. Je ne me souvenais que de ces yeux. A chacune de ses renaissances c'était comme si je le redécouvrais pour la première fois.

En fait c'était la première fois. Chaque fois que je le voyais, il était différent mais tellement semblable aussi à ce qu'il était avant. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas conscience de ça. J'allais encore faire connaissance avec lui, découvrir qui il est à cette époque.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux autres. Je m'approchais de lui et m'agenouillais aux côtés du chef Viking. Je regardai le jeune garçon que je connaissais pour l'avoir côtoyer dans ses précédentes vies, mais qui pourtant, avait toujours quelques chose de différents.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Il m'a l'air parfait pour venir nous rejoindre. Il est robuste, jeune et beau. Et d'après ce que mon dit Tro et Kat, il est très doué pour le combat donc pas besoin de réellement l'entraîner.

J'acquiesçai sans réellement répondre. Tout ce que je voyais devant moi, le garçon que je voyais, n'était seulement qu'un enfant. Un enfant de paysan qui n'avait rien demandé. Il me regardait sans vraiment me voir. On aurait dit qu'il était hypnotisé.

Un peu comme je l'étais moi-même en le voyant. Il me semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus fragile et qu'il faut protéger pourtant, je le laissais aux mains des mercenaires Vikings. Au fond de moi, je savais que je voulais le revoir. Je voulais le tester, savoir s'il était bien à sa place avec les autres.

-Très bien, emmenez-le, dis-je. Il m'a l'air bien.

Le jeune garçon me regardait, me suppliait même du regard de ne pas les laisser faire. Il croyait sûrement que je ne les laisserais pas l'emmener parce que je parraissais m'interresser un peu à sa situation. A moins qu'il eu vu quelque chose en moi, mais je ne saurai dire quoi. Il est vrai que je voulais être doux avec lui mais n'étais-je pas Shinigami?

Les deux jeunes Normands l'emmenaient là où était notre camp. Je me relevai et je restais un moment à réfléchir. Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait arriver à ce jeune garçon aux yeux bleus. Il serait obligé de se soumettre aux règles du général Viking ou alors serait tué. Je savais aussi que s'il restait avec eux, il devrait se battre pour survivre.

Oui, ce serait de la survie pour lui sinon, il se ferait tuer. Je crois qu'il le savait. Il aurait surement préféré mourir plutôt que d'être avec eux. Il fallait que je parte, l'heure était passé. Je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps sur Terre. Je faisais part au chef mon intention de partir.

-Il faut que je parte. En attendant mon retour, vous ne touchez pas au jeune garçon.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je lui donnais cet ordre. Qu'aurait put m'apporter ce jeune homme? Rien. Il me fascinait juste. J'avais envie de savoir qui il était. C'était encore une obsession qui me prenait. Pourquoi m'interressais-je à un mortel? Je ne saurais dire. Peut-être étais-ce le faite qu'il pourrait me rendre un peu moins cruel. 

Qu'il était peut-être là pour me montrer que je pouvais ressentir des sentiments! Pourtant à l'époque, je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je pensais juste que c'était encore une lubie qu'il fallait que je mette à execution. J'en ai toujours fait à ma tête et j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais alors pourquoi pas à cette époque. Je rentrais donc dans mon royaume où m'attendait Laïolas.

-Majesté, vous êtes de retour. J'étais inquiet pour vous, me dit-il tout en s'inclinant.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je sais ce que je fais.

-N'y retournez pas, majesté. S'il vous plait. Vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes si vous continuez vos escapades sur Terre.

-Je sais déjà tout ça. Tu me l'as assez répété. A moins que tu ais oublié de me faire part de quelque chose?

Il ne me regardait pas et j'avoue qu'à ce moment, ça m'exaspéré. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait oublié de me dire quelque chose. Peut-être esperait-il pourvoir le cacher. Il est vrai qu'il connaissait mieux que moi mes fonctions et tout ce qui en résulte et j'avoue que ça m'exaspérait.

-Majesté, s'il vous plait.

-Regarde-moi. Tu me cache quelque chose. J'aimerais bien savoir quoi?

Il leva la tête mais aussitôt eut-il croisé mon regard qu'il le baissait à nouveau. Je perdais patience. Je n'avais pa de temps à perdre avec lui. S'il me cachait des choses et bien soit, qu'il le fasse. De toute manière, je l'aurais bien appris un jour ou l'autre.

-Vas-t'en, hors de ma vue avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de facheux.

Il trembla et ne demanda pas son reste. Il partit presque en courant enfin, s'il l'avait put, il serait parti en courant. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, personne ne doit me tourner le dos, c'est un manque de respect. A cet instant précis, j'aurais souhaité qu'il le fasse. J'étais frustré et il fallait que je m'ammuse un peu. Je partais donc torturer quelques damnés pour me calmer.

Deux jours plus tard, je retournais sur Terre. J'allais directement voir le général. Je voulais absolument voir le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient capturé deux nuits plutôt. Je préférais venir la nuit ou quand le soleil commencait à ce coucher. C'était une façon de me protéger. J'entrais dans la tente du chef Viking.

-Vous voilà revenu, me dit-il.

-Comme vous le voyez, oui. J'espère que vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé?

-Oui, nous n'avons pas touché au garçon.

-Très bien. Où se trouve t-il?

-Dans la tente juste à côté.

Je sortais de la tente. Ah! J'allais enfin pouvoir le voir. Je me sentais tout excité en y pensant. J'allais pouvoir le voir d'un peu plus près. Je me dirigeais donc vers le lieu où il se trouvait. Je sentais de l'agitation. J'entendais des bruits ou plutôt des cris.

Je courais presque jusqu'à la tente et ouvrais brusquement un battant. Je remarquai alors, un homme sur mon protégé. Celui-ci se débattant pour que l'autre homme ne lui arrache pas ses vêtements. Je sentis de la colère s'emparer de moi. Et quand Shinigami est en colère, mieux vaut ne pas se trouver à proximité. J'avais dit qu'on ne le touche pas et cet imprudent ne m'a pas écouté. Il devait être trop stupide pour comprendre, à mon avis.

J'avancai vers lui. Il ne m'avait pas entendu, par contre le jeune prisonnier, lui m'avait vu. Il me suppliait du regard de l'aider. Sans attendre, je prenais l'homme par le cou. Il était presque à moitié deshabillé. Je le tournais vers moi pour qu'il me regarde et quand mon regard croisa le sien. Il prit peur. C'était même plus que de la peur, il était térrifié.

-J'avais dit qu'on ne le touche pas.

Ma voix n'était que colère. Je sentais que je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Je ne voulais pas que le garçon aux yeux bleus voit ce que j'allais faire à cet homme. Je sortais donc de la tente. Je l'emmenais au loin. Il ne bougeait pas. Il avait les yeux ecarquillés. Il voyait la mort en face. Il voyait que j'étais la mort. J'eus un rictus satisfait à le voir avec une expression pareille. Mes yeux brillaient, je le voyais à travers ses yeux.

Ce que je lui fis me procura une grande source de satisfaction. Je le tuais tout en le torturant. Tout le temps, son regard resta fixé dans le mien. Il ne cherchait même pas à s'enfuir. De toute façon, ça aurait été une folie et ça n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Il m'est très rare de tuer des humains directements mais il le méritait. Il avait touché à un être pur.

Je retournais au campement. Je m'avancais vers la tente du chef Normand. Je voyais tout le monde me regarder avec presqu'un visage d'horreur sur le visage. Il devait se demander ce que j'avais fait. Je leur faisais peur. Je me postais devant le chef et lui jetais la tête de l'homme à ses pieds.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne m'obéit pas. J'avais dit qu'on ne le touche pas.

-Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Je souriais. J'étais prêt à éclater de rire, face à la peur que je voyais sur son visage. Je le savais qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais c'était très jouissif de lui faire croire qu'il était responsable.

-Surveillez mieux vos soldats car sinon la prochaine tête qui tombera, ce sera la votre.

Il deglutissait difficilement. Il acquiesca. Je sortais de la tente. Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que je laisse le garçon avec eux. Pourquoi je m'occupais à ce point de lui? Pourqu'il ne devienne pas comme Tro et Kat. Je sentais que je n'étais pas indifférent à sa situation. La preuve était aux pieds du Viking que je venais de quitter.

J'allais retrouver mon protégé dans sa tente. J'ouvrais un battant et entra à l'intérieur. Il sursautta quand il me vit. Il avait mis ses bras autour de ses genoux. Je le voyais desemparé et choqué. Je m'approchais de lui et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Je restais un moment sans rien dire. J'entendais qu'il commencait à pleurer mais je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je n'avais jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation. Ca me faisait bizarre et je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. Il sanglotait à mes côtés. Je me rapprochais de lui et fis la première chose qui me passa par la tête, je lui mettais mon bras autour de ses épaules. J'étais vraiment gauche dans ce genre de situation. Je le sentis se crisper à mon contact.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, dis-je.

Il leva sa tête et je vis ses yeux embués par les larmes. Je ne pouvais definitivement pas le laisser avec eux. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas put resister même s'il était très bon au combat. Je crois que ces sentiments auraient trop pris le dessus. Je me relevais et en même temps je le prenais dans mes bras.

Il était surpris. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il allait se débattre ou non. Il aurait put mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait à être avec moi mais je crois qu'à ce moment là, il s'en fichait. Il devait savoir que je voulais le protéger, d'ailleurs il me posa la question alors que nous sortions du camp sous le regard ébahi et craintif des autres mercenaires.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé? Me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondais pas. Je crois que je ne savais pas la réponse moi-même. Au lieu de ça, je changeais de sujet. C'est tellement plus facile d'éviter une question à laquelle on ne veut pas répondre.

-Je peux savoir ton nom? Demandais-je.

-Je m'appelle Odin. Je peux savoir le vôtre?

Je souriais à cette demande. Je le portais toujours et il avait ses bras autour de mon coup. Il ne semblait plus effrayé. Je n'avais jamais pensé à me trouver un nom, comme la première fois où j'ai rencontré Heero. J'avais hésité. Je trouvais un nom au hasard sans savoir s'il allait croire que c'était le mien.

-Je m'appelle Draco. [2]

-C'est joli comme prénom.

-Merci.

Je le posais par terre. Je l'avais emmené dans un endroit où les Vikings ne pourraient pas l'atteindre. Un petit village tranquille dans le sud de la Francie Occidentale.

-Tu seras tranquille ici, lui dis-je.

-Je vous remercie.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. De si beaux yeux. J'en venais presque à me noyer à l'intérieur tellement ils brillaient d'intensité. J'avais sauvé un ange. Je n'avais aucun intêret à le faire et pourtant, je l'avais fait. Il m'avait ensorcelé. Je le sentis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était la première fois que l'on faisait preuve d'autant de tendresse envers moi. J'étais aussi troublé qu'avec le jeune homme sans nom en Grèce ou encore avec le général Herus à Rome. J'étais subjugué par cette douceur que m'avait donné Odin.

-Pars maintenant, lui dis-je. Ils ne te toucheront plus. Tu es bien trop loin à présent.

Je ne sais pas s'il avait remarqué que nous avions traversé quelques centaines de kilomètres. Il s'éloignait de moi, un peu rougissant. Cela me fit sourire.

-Merci, me dit-il. Vous êtes mon ange gardien.

Je fus totalement décontenancé par sa dernière phrase. Moi? Un ange? Oh non! J'étais tout le contraire. Je ne lui dis rien et il partit. Je ne le revis plus après. Je l'avais sauvé de moi, en fin de compte. S'il avait été avec les Vikings, il m'aurait rejoins. Je crois que je ne le voulais pas. Je savais qu'il ne le faudrait jamais qu'il vienne dans mon royaume sauf de sa propre initiative.

Les pillages normands durèrent un peu plus d'un siècle. J'avais arrêté depuis un long moment de m'en occuper. Ils avaient sur tout seul plongé les habitants de la Francie dans une terreur implaquable. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'un accord fut signé entre les Normands et l'actuel souverains Charles le simple. Cela mis fin à l'invasion normande. Durant toute la période de combat qui régna, je dois dire que je ne me suis pas ennuyé avec tous les arrivages de morts qui se succédaient durant ce neuvième siècle.

Voici donc la fin de mon histoire chez les Normands. J'avoue que me rappeler cet événement est un vrai bonheur. Odin avait sucité en moi encore plus de curiosité pour les mortels. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'allais en découvrir encore un peu plus sur ce monde et sur moi, les années à venir. C'est ainsi que ce termine cette histoire. Rendez-vous à ma prochaine aventure.

**A suivre**

[1] L'auteur qui n'arrive pas à trouver des noms qui ressemble aux g-boys. Bah, ça pourrait être pire mais c'est vrai que j'ai un réel manque d'inspiration pour les noms des personnages.

[2] C'est plus par manque d'inspiration que pour faire référence à Harry Potter. C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu et que je connaissais. Gomen. ^___^;;;;

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Quatre: Je suis complétement OOC dans cette fic.

Nicolina: J'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de OOC, d'ailleurs Trowa l'est, un peu moins, je le conçois mais il l'est. Ainsi que Heero.

Duo: Je l'aime bien mon Hee-chan comme ça. J'aime bien jouer les protecteurs.

Nicolina: Je vois ça. Bon alors, puis-je esperais des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez? Merci. ^_____^


	5. Les pirates

**Les chroniques du Shinigami**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 2+1 et 1+2

Avertissements: UA, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lime, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero, Death.

Disclamer: Laïolas est toujours à moi. Même le chef Viking qui n'a pas de nom, il est à moi. Mais malheureusement, les autres ne sont pas à moi. C'est toujours pas juste, je suis sur (sûre) qu'ils seraient bien avec moi.

Duo: Dans tes rêves.

Nicolina: Maaaaaiiihhheeeeuuuu. T'es pas gentil.

Duo: Je suis Shinigami, t'as le droit à aucun traitement de faveur et surtout pas de nous avoir.

Nicolina: T____T

Genre: Chroniques, piraterie

Petit mot: Ca fait un moment que j'ai fait ce chapitre mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas l'envoyer tout de suite. J'aurai peut-être pas dû aller voir «Les pirates des caraïbes» moi. Ca m'a donné des idées et voilà ce que ça donne. Je suis incorrigible.

Réponses aux reviews:

Ansuku: Vi, j'ai trouvé ça bien de mettre Quatre OOC. Oui, il est fort probable que je fasse l'époque 39-45, c'est une de mes époques préférées alors, je ne crois pas que je la louperai. Merci pour ta review.

Chtite elfie: T'as bien aimé Quatre dans le chapitre précédent? Tant mieux, je l'aime bien aussi comme ça. Voilà la suite et merci.

Yami: Copine, merci, merci pour tous tes encouragements. ^^ Contente que tu adores.

Je vous souhaite, bonne lecture à tous. ^________^

4. Les pirates

Bien! Nous voici donc, à la quatrième histoire de mes chroniques. Dans cette histoire, pas de Romains, ni de Grecs ou de Vikings. Ce récit comme l'indique le titre va parler de pirates. Oui, des pirates! C'est bien ça. On ne peut pas dire mieux. Je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier cette histoire.

Une des plus intéressantes que j'ai eue. Ces mercenaires des mers étaient vraiment incroyables. Pillant les bateaux qui croisaient leur route. Entretenant une légende autour d'eux pour que les gens en aient peur et bien évidemment ça marchait. Quoi de mieux que des histoires à faire tomber de peur n'importe qui que celles de ces pirates ?

A l'époque où cette histoire s'est déroulée, les gens croyaient à tout ce qu'on leur disait. N'importe quelle histoire qu'on leur racontait aussi peu vraie soit-elle, était crue par n'importe lequel de ces paysans ou ces gentilshommes de bonne famille. S'en était presque ridicule.

Je ne saurais dire exactement la date de cet événement. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je crois qu'elle se déroulait entre le seizième et le dix-septième siècles. Mais peu importe, la chronologie n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je ne la respecte pas. Mes histoires me reviennent dans le désordre mais dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Je disais donc, qu'à cette époque, des pirates faisaient le tour des mers avec leur navire. J'étais intrigué par ces pillards, mettant sur leurs bateaux des voiles noires  et un drapeau à tête de mort sur leur navire en signe de différence. Ca ma faisait rire qu'ils se prennent pour la mort alors que la mort elle-même ne leur avait autorisé. 

J'aimais les hommes qui étaient au devant de tout. Et eux, l'étaient. Utilisé ainsi, mon signe de reconnaissance était très jouissant et c'est ce qui me poussa à aller pour la énième fois sur terre afin de les rencontrer. Rencontrer ces personnes qui font leur propre loi et qui ne dépendent que d'eux-mêmes.

J'allais donc sur terre, me souciant guère encore une fois des recommandations de mon cher Laïolas. C'était amusant la façon dont, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au royaume. De toute façon, je ne partais pas pour très longtemps. J'ai déjà retenu la leçon et je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois. Je lui disais donc que le royaume n'allait pas dépérir en une heure.

Après avoir entendu encore les gémissements de mon serviteur, j'allais rejoindre les pirates sur leur navire. J'y étais allé en soirée. La nuit était déjà tombée et la pleine lune éclairait le navire. Fallait-il que je sois discret ou non? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je voulais voir le capitaine de ce navire. Je me posais sur le pont. Il y avait très peu de personne.

J'avançais dans la pénombre de la nuit, me guidant que par les rayons de la lune. Il me fallait trouver la cabine pour sans aucun doute trouver ce que je désire. J'arrivais presque à la hauteur de la cabine en face de moi, j'avais l'intuition que c'était la sienne, quand on me mit un couteau sur la gorge. Comme accueil, ce n'était pas fait avec politesse.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demande mon agresseur.

-Et vous qui êtes-vous?

J'adore répondre à une question par une autre question. La plupart du temps, c'est très mal pris et j'aime ça. Je n'étais pas vraiment là pour qu'on m'aime. D'ailleurs, c'est lui m'avait attaqué par derrière. J'avais au moins le droit moi aussi de savoir qui m'avait pris par surprise. Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en très bonne posture pour me poser ce genre de questions.

-En effet, jeune homme.

Il serrait un peu plus son couteau contre ma gorge. Je sentais presque la lame sur ma peau. Un peu plus loin et elle commençait à m'entailler la peau. Ca m'aurait sûrement fait quelque chose de savoir ça si j'avais été un mortel mais comme je ne l'étais pas, son couteau ne me faisait nullement peur. J'aurais même put (pu) lui retirer cet objet tranchant en deux secondes mais ça me faisait rire de le laisser croire qu'il avait l'avantage.

-Vous ne devez pas être plus âgé que moi. Ne m'appelez pas jeune homme.

-Vous ai-je offensé, monsieur?

-Pas plus que ça. Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous n'êtes pas dans une très bonne position?

-Je le sais bien.

-Je pourrais vous tuer sur-le-champ.

J'avais envie d'éclater de rire. Sa sûreté paraissait, on ne peut plus claire dans sa voix. Je ne pouvais tenir et laissais échapper un rire. Je l'avais vexé en faisant cela car il resserra un peu plus encore son couteau et là, je pouvais vraiment sentir la lame froide sur ma gorge.

-Ne vous moquez pas, monsieur, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas? Après tout, vous avez toutes les clés en main. Il suffit d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur votre arme. Je n'en ai pas moi-même. Je ne peux donc rien faire.

Pour l'engager dans cette voie, j'appuyais volontairement mon cou contre cette lame qui se trouvait depuis un long moment déjà contre ma peau. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle commençait à me trancher la gorge mais je ne sentais rien. Peut-être un petit picotement mais rien d'autre.

-Vous êtes fou, me dit-il. Vous seriez prêt à me laisser vous tuer?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Dites-moi seulement une chose avant de me tuer?

-Quoi?

-Je peux savoir votre nom?

Je le sentis se raidir. Sa main serrant un peu plus sa dague. J'attendais qu'il se décide. Je me demandais pendant un moment, s'il savait comment il s'appelait mais il se décida enfin à me le dire.

-Je m'appelle Ryû Akuma et je suis le capitaine de ce navire.

-Tiens, c'est vous que je cherchais. Mais dites-moi, votre nom signifie le Dragon du diable, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact. Alors vous me cherchiez? J'aimerais bien savoir l'identité de la personne qui a osé s'introduire sur mon bateau sans ma permission?

-Shinigami? Ca vous va comme réponse.

Il se raidit encore plus à l'évocation de mon nom. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas conscience que je ne lui disais pas de mensonge.

-Shinigami? Si vous étiez Shinigami, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas désarmé? Vous en avez le pouvoir non?

-Ca m'amusait de vous faire penser que vous étiez supérieur à moi.

Sans un mot, je me retournais vite et m'emparais de sa dague. Elle ne se retrouva bientôt plus sous ma gorge mais sous la sienne. Il n'avait rien vu. Il avait seulement subi ne sachant quoi faire, ni comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le capitaine Ryû s'était vite retrouvé à terre, son propre couteau sous sa gorge. Les autres pirates qui avaient eu l'air de nous entendre arrivèrent en quelques secondes sur le pont du navire. Je menaçais toujours leur capitaine, tandis qu'eux me mettaient en joue avec leurs armes à feu. Une magnifique perspective que celle-là.

-Que disiez-vous? Je ne suis pas Shinigami? Repris-je. Eh bien soit, si vous le souhaitez, je ne suis pas lui.

Je m'approchais de lui me mettant à genoux à ses côtés et mon visage au-dessus du sien. J'avais envie de voir à quoi ressemblait le cher capitaine que j'avais tellement envie de voir. Je fus stupéfait par ce que je vit Ces yeux bleus, c'était ceux qui me hantaient dans mes rêves. C'étaient ceux de mon Romain, de mon Grec, de mon Français. Ces yeux, je les voyais sans cesse. Je ne pouvais les oublier et lui les avait. C'était Heero.

Toujours aussi beau. Quelque petit changement étant donné l'époque mais il était en tout point égal à Heero, Herus, l'inconnu et Odin. Je le rencontrais à nouveau. Il me regardait se demandant pourquoi je le fixais comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux.

Son visage semblait prendre une teinte de peur. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais. J'avançai plus près de son visage. La lune éclairait son visage et je le voyais comme s'il faisait jour.

-Shinigami, dit-il. Vos yeux ne sont pas humains.

Après ces mots, je m'aperçus que c'était mes yeux qui l'effrayaient. La couleur améthyste avait toujours inspiré de la crainte à tout le monde car ce n'était pas dans la norme. Et surtout, il était asiatique. Dans ses légendes, Shinigami auraient des yeux sortant de l'ordinaire. Je le prouvais bien non? Je l'aidais à se relever sans un mot. Les pirates m'avaient toujours en joue.

-Baissez vos armes, ordonna Ryû. Suivez-moi, me dit-il.

Quand il me dit ces derniers mots, il ne me regarda pas. Avais-je eu raison de lui révéler ma véritable identité? Je n'en savais rien. Nous entrâmes dans sa cabine sous les regards méfiants et intrigués de son équipage. Ryû m'indiqua un siège où je pouvais m'asseoir et j'y pris place.

Je le regardais. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr de lui. Je trouvais ça dommage. J'avais remarqué qu'il était plus petit que moi. Il avait dû sûrement être sur la pointe des pieds quand il m'avait menacé. Je savais que je ne pouvais rester encore longtemps. Notre petite altercation m'avait pris pas mal de temps.

-Ne soyez pas si crispé, dis-je.

-Je ne suis pas crispé.

J'en riais presque. Son attitude contrastait complètement avec la façon qu'il avait de parler. Incroyable et vraiment superbe étaient les mots qui le caractérisaient.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Qui vous dit que je ne vous mens pas et que je ne suis qu'un simple mortel qui a seulement eu la chance voire la malchance d'avoir des yeux de démons ? Car c'est bien ainsi que vous les voyez, n'est-ce pas?

Je me levais et m'avançais vers lui. Il recula par réflexe.

-Ne vous éloignez pas. Je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je suis venu ici pour vous voir et vous parler.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Pourquoi vous? Si vous ne le savez pas vous-même, quel intérêt aurais-je?

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne sais pas s'il comprenait exactement de quoi je lui parlais. Le silence s'installa un moment puis, je le sentis reprendre un peu plus confiance en lui.

-Je vois. Alors Shinigami serait intéressé par des pirates comme nous?

-Exact. Vous êtes les terreurs de votre époque. Votre nom fait déjà frémir n'importe quel mortel sur terre. Ton nom a toi peut déjà faire frémir n'importe qui sait parler japonais. Le Dragon du diable. C'est tellement vrai.

-En fait, tout ce que vous me dites. Je le sais déjà. Que pouvez-vous m'apporter que je n'ai déjà?

-Beaucoup plus de choses que tu n'en as déjà, à commencer par ça.

Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Hum! Il avait une bouche exquise. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fait cela mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui résister. Il m'avait déjà sans le savoir. Je ne voulais pas aller que dans un simple contact lèvres contre lèvres. Je lui demandai donc l'accès de sa bouche avec ma langue.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de refuser mes avances. Au contraire, il m'engagea à aller plus loin et accéda à ce que je désirais. Nos langues se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent avec plus d'insistance. C'était mieux que je ne pouvais espérer. Quand enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes, je le regardais avec insistance.

-Ne croyais pas, dit-il, que c'est avec ça que vous allez me convaincre. Concrètement que pouvez-vous m'apporter?

Je me sentis vexé pendant un moment mais me repris. Il voulait prendre le dessus mais ce n'était (c'était) sans compter sur celui que j'étais. Je lui fis un sourire, qui le fit trembler légèrement. J'étais satisfait du résultat.

-Vous avez raison. A vrai dire, j'étais venu ici par simple curiosité. J'avais juste envie de vous rencontrer.

-Vous vous ennuyez là où vous êtes, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous avez repris beaucoup d'assurance, dites-moi.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un des pirates entra en trombe.

-Capitaine, navire anglais en vue.

-J'arrive. Chargez les canons, nous allons attaquer. La nuit est assez claire pour le faire. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur Shinigami de prendre part à la bataille? Je vais vous montrer ce que les pirates du «Fushichô Kuroi» savent faire.

-Le «Phénix noir»? Intéressant comme nom de navire.

-Venez, dit-il.

Nous sortîmes de sa cabine. Tout l'équipage était à pied d'œuvre. Ca promettait un spectacle bien réjouissant. J'allais certainement me régaler de cette mutinerie. Ryû me donna deux armes, un pistolet et une épée. Je l'en remerciais d'un signe de tête. Je voyais le navire ennemi arrivé à notre hauteur.

Pourquoi attaquaient-ils la nuit? Etaient-ils inconscients? En pleine nuit le navire pirate avait largement l'avantage. Il arriva près de nous.

-Laissez-le venir, ordonna le capitaine.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire? Demandais-je.

-Rien, laissons les attaquer.

-Vous êtes fou?

-Non! Tout est prêt.

Le bateau commença à attaquer le navire. Je le sentais bouger dans tous les sens. Je me demandais bien pourquoi le capitaine avait fait ça. Il se laissait faire sans bouger. Quelques secondes après, les tirs s'arrêtèrent. Pourquoi? N'avaient-ils déjà plus de munitions dans le camp adverse? C'était peu probable.

-Ils ont réussi. A l'abordage, cria Ryû.

Tout le monde prit d'assaut le bateau ennemi mais eux aussi le firent. Nous nous battîmes sur les deux bateaux. J'avais compris la stratégie du capitaine. Il avait déjà envoyé des pirates de son équipage pour empêcher les tirs, après restait plus qu'à attaquer en face-à-face, puis, je suppose qu'il avait prévu de faire sauter le navire adverse en lui envoyant ses boulets de canons.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce plan assez astucieux je dois l'admettre, je me battais contre des Anglais. J'avais vraiment en horreur cette tenue rouge et blanche. Elle était vraiment ridicule et extrêmement voyante. La plupart du temps, je donnais des coups d'épée, tranchant souvent les gorges ou plantant mon arme blanche dans le cœur de ces soldats.

Du sang partout. Je ne devais pas me mêler à ça et pourtant. Je faisais un carnage. Je m'amusais. J'aimais tuer. Je savais même, que certains iraient me rejoindre. Je pensais à mon royaume et me demandais combien de temps, j'étais resté sur terre? Plus d'une heure, je n'en doutais pas. Ca voulait peut-être dire que j'étais devenu humain.

Je devais alors être plus prudent que prévu. Une seconde d'inattention et un soldat me faisait une entaille au bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de douleur. Ma rage contre ce soldat qui avait osé faire ça, ne fit que s'intensifier et je lui coupa la tête. Je me battais mais je sentais que je faiblissais. Ryû s'approcha de moi.

-Shinigami n'a pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-Ai-je oublié de te préciser que si je restais trop longtemps sur terre, je devenais humain?

-Je crois que c'est un oubli, bien fâcheux. Ne faiblis pas quand même. Je ne voudrais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Tu dois encore me montrer la suite des perspectives que nous avons abordées avant d'être dérangés.

Je souriais. Je voyais bien ou il voulait en venir. Nous continuions à nous battre sans relâche tout en parlant. Décidément, il me plaisait vraiment. J'étais très mal en point. Les soldats anglais commençaient à prendre l'avantage. Je tombais à terre. Etait-ce ainsi qu'allait mourir Shinigami? Ironie du sort non? Un des soldats allait me porter le coup fatal quand mon Japonais aux yeux bleus s'interposa et prit le coup à ma place.

-Nooooooonnnn, criais-je.

Ryû tomba à terre. Il n'était pas mort mais aller sûrement l'être bientôt. Je me relevais, mes yeux n'exprimant que de la colère. Je sentais l'énergie venir à moi. Mes yeux s'éclairèrent avec intensité. Je pris l'arme du capitaine et commença par tuer l'homme qui avait osé porter la main sur celui que je voulais.

-Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

Je le tuai lentement. Il vit la mort en face. Je souriais, toujours sadiquement. J'y prenais du plaisir. Je voyais la peur se figer sur son visage.

-Tu vas aller rejoindre la mort.

Il mourut avec souffrance, de la terreur se lisant sur son visage. J'avançais et tuais tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur mon passage. Il n'y eu bientôt plus d'Anglais sur le navire pirate. Nous lançâmes les boulets de canons et coulâmes le navire ennemi. Après avoir observé ce feu d'artifice qui se jouait devant moi, je rejoignais, mon capitaine japonais. Je le prenais dans mes bras. Il semblait si froid. Il respirait encore.

-Je suis désolé, lui murmurais-je. C'est ma faute.

-Non! J'étais content de vous rencontrer. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai fait ce que je voulais. Je vais sûrement venir vous rejoindre maintenant.

-Non, quand on sauve une vie, on rachète la sienne même si la vie que l'on sauve est celle de la mort en personne. Vous allez vous réincarner, vous aurez une autre vie.

Il me souriait. Je regrettais d'être venu dans un sens mais dans un autre, j'étais content. J'avais revu ces yeux bleus. Il cracha un peu de sang et s'en alla dans un dernier souffle. Je le laissais à ses compagnons et partis. Laïolas m'avait retrouvé. Je me demande encore comment il fait pour toujours me retrouver. Ce jour-là, il était là et m'avait ramené.

Ryû était mort pour me sauver. Il avait sauvé la mort. Qui aurait pu croire une chose pareille ? Je souriais en revenant dans mon royaume. Je savais que j'allais le revoir. Je le savais. Ainsi se termine cette histoire, en espérant que vous l'ayez appréciée. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

A suivre 

Voilà! C'est la fin. Vous avez aimé? Reviews pour les commentaires s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^


	6. Les samouraïs

**Les chroniques du Shinigami**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: 2+1 et 1+2

Avertissements: UA, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Lime, POV de Duo, OOC de Heero, Death.

Disclamer: Laïolas est toujours à moi. Même le chef Viking qui n'a pas de nom, il est à moi. Mais malheureusement, les autres ne sont pas à moi. C'est toujours pas juste, je suis sûre qu'ils seraient bien avec moi.

Duo: Dans tes rêves.

Nicolina: Maaaaaiiihhheeeeuuuu. T'es pas gentil.

Duo: Je suis Shinigami, t'as le droit à aucun traitement de faveur et surtout pas de nous avoir.

Nicolina: T____T

Genre: Chroniques, combats, honneur

Petit mot: Je termine cette fic parce qu'elle traîne depuis le mois d'août. Donc ce chapitre est le dernier et c'est aussi ma dernière fic GW. Enfin, je pense que vous aurez remarqué que je n'écris plus sur cette série. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne me plait plus mais je pense en avoir fait le tour.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Pitchoune : C'est gentil d'avoir lu mes fics. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic et merci.

Ansuku : Oui, oui, j'avais été voir « Pirates de Caraïbes ». Maintenant, il est sortit en DVD -____-, on voit que ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas fait cette fic. Merci de la review.

ChtiteElfie : Voilà le dernier chapitre et merci pour ta review.

Virginie : Tiens, j'avais eu deux reviews de toi. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic et pour la review.

Ali-chan : Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil.

Yami : Voilà enfin la fin de cette fic. Désolée d'avoir été si longue à la faire. Bisoussssssss missss.

Je vous souhaite, bonne lecture à tous. ^________^

5. Les samouraïs

Voici la dernière histoire de mes chroniques. Celle-ci est assez spéciale. Je me suis en effet retrouvé à aider des hommes ayant des idéaux plus grands que leurs vies et bien différents de ceux que j'ai aidés jusque là. C'est justement cette grandeur qui m'a plu chez eux.

Cette fois, je me suis retrouvé dans une guerre où l'honneur était en jeu. Dans les escapades précédentes que j'ai faites sur Terre, j'étais entré dans des conflits qui, je peux bien le dire, n'avait rien d'aussi « noble ». Dans cette histoire, je vais vous parler d'un samouraï mais pas n'importe lequel. Ce samouraï a conquis mon cœur comme l'ont fait ses incarnations précédentes.

L'histoire se passe au Japon en 1866, pendant l'ère Meiji. A cette époque le port du sabre était interdit dans les villes sous peine d'être arrêté. L'interdiction du port du sabre était, pour les samouraïs, synonyme de déshonneurs.

-Maître ? Où allez-vous ?

Laïloas, toujours aussi curieux. Je me demandais si un jour, il allait me laisser tranquille. Je m'avançais vers lui. Il courbait le corps jusqu'à ce que son front touche presque le sol.

-Je vais sur Terre !

-Non seigneur ! Vous n'avez donc pas retenu la leçon la dernière fois. Et les grands maîtres vont encore. . .

-Tais-toi ! Le coupais-je. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux y retourner. Ce ne sont pas les grands maîtres qui m'en empêcheront.

-Mais. . .

-Il n'y a pas de mais. J'y vais.

Je passais à côté de mon serviteur qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était vraiment trop peureux et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Certaines personnes ne changent pas. J'allais donc sur Terre, au Japon. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je cherchais mais je savais que j'allais trouver quelque chose.

Je marchais dans la ville de Tokyo. regardant la ville prendre des formes plus européennes qu'une ville traditionnelle japonaise. L'empereur Meiji essayait de rendre son pays un peu plus civilisé qu'il ne l'était en rejetant un peu les traditions.

J'avançais, lentement, observant les moindres mouvements. Je sentais l'agitation autour de moi. D'ailleurs, l'agitation était plus que présente. Deux policiers étaient en train de regarder quelque chose. Les gens commençaient à s'agglutiner devant le spectacle que les représentants de l'ordre avaient l'air de donner. 

Je m'approchais à mon tour pour regarder la scène. Je pus distinguer, après m'être suffisamment approché, un jeune homme se tenant sur ses gardes, une main à sa ceinture. Je pus remarquer que c'était un sabre qu'il tenait.

-Donne-nous ce sabre. Tu devrais savoir qu'il est interdit de porter le sabre.

-Vous pouvez rêver, dit le jeune homme.

On pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux mais c'est normal. Je pus le reconnaître facilement. C'était lui, toujours lui. Heero à cette époque. Je souriais en voyant ses yeux cobalts animés d'une colère face à ses ennemis du moment. Je commençais à marcher plus près, me mettant presque entre eux. Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser lui faire du mal alors que j'étais là. Et puis, ça me donnait une bonne occasion de me faire connaître.

-Allez–vous en, monsieur, commença l'un des policiers.

Je m'avançais vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Il recula en me voyant. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il devait penser à ce moment précis. Je n'étais pas en colère mais je voyais bien que mes yeux ne le laissait (laissaient) pas indifférent.

-Voyons, laissez-le, il ne l'utilise pas.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Je me retournai vers le jeune homme. Sur le coup, je me sentis vexé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais en voyant ses yeux, je pouvais largement deviné que mon intervention mettait un coup à son honneur.

-Auriez-vous préféré finir en prison, monsieur ?

-J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller.

-Oui, certainement face à eux deux mais pas contre plus.

Je souriais en voyant son visage prendre un légère teinte rouge. Avec toute l'agitation et la colère, il n'avait même pas remarqué que d'autres policiers étaient arrivés.

-Pour un samouraï, je vous trouve bien distrait. Vous devriez observer un peu mieux.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda un policier arrivé depuis peu. Pourquoi celui-là porte une arme ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va partir.

Le policier recula tout comme l'autre. Il acquiesça de la tête. Je m'avançais vers le jeune Japonais au sabre et lui pris le bras.

-Lâchez-moi, m'ordonna t-il. Je n'ai aucune intention de partir.

-Préférez-vous peut-être aller en prison ? Je peux toujours leur demander de vous emmener.

Il bougea son bras pour se libérer mais c'était sans compter sur ma poigne. Il avait une carrure bien frêle par rapport à la mienne.

-Très bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, fit-il finalement.

Je me demandais si je devais le laisser partir. Je commençais à lui lâcher le bras quand il m'assena un coup de poing dans le ventre et qu' il partit en courant, me poussant sur le côté. J'étais plié en deux. Je commençais à devenir humain ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Je me relevais. Je devais le retrouver. Ce Japonais avait vraiment beaucoup de caractère. Et puis, c'était Heero.

Je partais donc dans la direction où le jeune homme était allé. Je marchais pendant un très long moment, longeant une rivière. C'était vraiment très joli, seulement toujours pas de Japonais avec un sabre en vue. Je marchais toujours quand je vis une forme allongée au bord de l'eau. Je m'avançais vers l'homme allongé à terre. Par chance c'était mon fugitif. C'était vraiment de la chance parce que je savais que j'étais devenu humain.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait doucement, son torse se soulevant et se baissant. Ces lèvres étaient si tentantes, pulpeuses et rouges à souhait. Je me baissais lentement. Pourquoi je ne tentais pas ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes quand je sentis un sensation de froid sur mon cou. La Japonais avait en effet mis sa lame à la base de mon cou et je sentais sa pointe contre ma chair.

-Que comptais-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Que croyais-tu que j'allais faire ? Demandais-je à mon tour avec un sourire.

-Je crois t'avoir posé la question en premier. Alors répond.

-Tu veux vraiment la vérit ?

Si je lui disais que je voulais l'embrasser. Comment allait-il réagir ? Certainement mal. Mais c'était assez intéressant de savoir la réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir face à ça.

-Oui, je veux la vérité.

-Je voulais t'embrasser.

Ses joues s'étaient empourprées quand il entendit ces mots. Il était très mignon quand il était gêné. Je riais en le voyant. Je l'avais complètement déstabilisé. Il était resté un moment à me regarder avec des yeux ronds puis ses prunelles avaient pris une autre expression. Une expression de colère. Il me poussa durement sur le sol et se leva.

-T'es vraiment dingue, cria t-il.

Je me relevais et lui faisais face avec un grand sourire. Il se reculait tandis que moi j'avançais vers lui. Je lui pris les bras et le forçais à rester avec moi. J'allais l'embrasser mais il me repoussa en m'envoyant un coup de pied bien placé. Je m'effondrai à terre. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas amusant d'être humain. Je me relevai alors que lui avait son sabre de sorti et regardait quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournais pour savoir ce qu'il fixait comme ça, quand je m'aperçu que l'on était encerclé par des personnes qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'être là par hasard.

-Tiens, tiens, commença l'un d'eux. Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons l ?

Je les observais, le visage neutre. Je ne devais pas montrer qu'ils me faisaient peur parce que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais peut-être humain mais je restais Shinigami. Il y avait toujours une part de moi qui resterait intact même si je pouvais mourir. Un homme commença à s'approcher de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne regardais même pas mon Japonais se tenant derrière moi.

L'homme posa son sabre à la base de mon cou et m'obligea à monter la tête. Il fit glisser la lame contre mon cou me l'entaillant un peu. J'avançais de moi même vers mon adversaire. Je n'avais pas d'arme alors le combat était inégal mais j'allais renverser la tendance. Je lui souris, mais mon sourire était plus sadique qu'autre chose. Je voyais l'autre commencer à reculer. Je lui mis un coup de poing au visage, l'homme n'ayant pas réagi et pris son arme.

Les autres se jetèrent sur moi et je fus forcé de me battre. Mais quel bonheur de le faire. Je les tuais un par un, leur arrachant des cris de douleur à chaque fois. Je savais que le jeune Japonais me regardait. Il ne bougeait pas et observait la scène, complètement surpris. J'en avais presque fini. Il ne m'en restait plus qu'un. Mais où était-il ? Je regardais un peu partout, le cherchant, quand je le vis sortir derrière le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts.

-Attention, lui criais-je.

Mais il était trop tard. L'autre homme l'avait empaler sur sa lame. Je vis le jeune Japonais se tourner et couper la tête de son assaillant. Je pense que c'était un question d'honneur. Il avait été pris par surprise. Je m'approchai de lui tandis qu'il chancelait, puis tombait à genoux. Je le pris dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis-je.

-Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. J'aurais du (dû) être plus vigilant.

-Oui, mais c'est de ma faute.

-S'il vous plait, au. . .au moins une fois. . .je voudrais. . .que vous m'embrassiez.

Je le regardai surpris par sa demande. Nous n'étions pas en bon terme pourtant. Mais j'accédai à sa demande. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait alors je le ferais. Je me penchai vers ses lèvres et déposai les miennes dessus. Je sentis une seule larme couler sur ma joue. Une larme qui devait être versée pour une âme qui serait bientôt mon âme sœur. Je sentis sa vie partir et moi-même je retournais dans mon royaume ayant décidé de ne plus jamais revenir sur Terre pour ne plus avoir à souffrir.

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est fini. Pour la suite, il faut lire mon one-shot « la solitude du Shinigami » que j'avais écrite avant cette fic. Bisoussssssssssssss à tous. Nicolina


End file.
